total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream 2
Scream 2 is a 1997 American slasher film created and written by Kevin Williamson and directed by Wes Craven, starring Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox, David Arquette, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Jamie Kennedy and Liev Schreiber, released on December 12, 1997 as the second installment in the Scream film series. Scream 2 takes place two years after Scream and again follows the character of Sidney Prescott (Campbell), now a student at the fictional Windsor College, who becomes the target of a copycat killer using the guise of Ghostface. Sidney is accompanied by film-geek Randy Meeks (Kennedy), retired deputy sheriff Dewey Riley (Arquette) and news reporter Gale Weathers (Cox). Like its predecessor, Scream 2 combines the violence of the slasher genre with elements of comedy and "whodunit" mystery while satirizing the cliché of film sequels. The film was followed by two sequels, Scream 3 (2000) and Scream 4 (2011). Williamson provided a five-page outline for a sequel to Scream when auctioning his original script, hoping to entice bidders with the potential of buying a franchise. Following a successful test screening of Scream and the film's financial and critical success, Dimension Films moved forward with the sequel while Scream was still in theaters, with the principal cast all returning to star, Craven to direct and Beltrami to provide music. The film suffered significant issues with plot information leaking onto the Internet, revealing the identity of the killers. Combined with the film's rushed schedule, the script was rewritten often with pages sometimes being completed on the day of filming. Despite these issues, Scream 2 was released to significant financial and critical acclaim, earning $172 million, several awards and nominations with some critics claiming that the film had surpassed the original. Beltrami received positive critical reception to his Scream 2 score for evolving the musical themes of the characters created in Scream although some critics claimed that the most memorable pieces from the film were created by composers Danny Elfman and Hans Zimmer, whose pieces were controversially used in the film, replacing Beltrami's own work. The soundtrack received negative feedback from reviewers but achieved moderate sales success, reaching #50 on the Billboard 200. Plot While attending a preview of the film Stab, a film within a film based on the Woodsboro murders depicted in Scream, college student Phil Stevens and his girlfriend Maureen Evans, are both killed by Ghostface, though the onlookers at the theater witness Maureen's death and believe it to be a publicity stunt until she dies before them. The following day, the news media, including local journalist Debbie Salt, descends on Windsor College where Sidney Prescott now studies alongside her fellow Woodsboro survivor Randy, her boyfriend Derek, her classmate Mickey, and her best friend Hallie. Sidney receives prank calls, but is oblivious to the killings until someone tells her to watch the news. Two other Woodsboro survivors arrive at the campus: officer Dewey Riley to help Sidney, and reporter Gale Weathers to cover the case. Gale tries to stage a confrontation between Sidney and Cotton Weary - who is attempting to gain fame from his exoneration for the murder of Sidney's mother. Sidney angrily hits Gale. Later that night, Sidney unwillingly goes to a party with Hallie. At a sorority house, Ghostface kills fellow student Cici. He then crashes the party and attempts to murder Sidney, though Derek intervenes. The killer injures Derek, but Dewey and the police arrive, causing the killer to flee. The next day, Gale discusses the case with the police. Upon realizing that Cici's real name is Casey, she concludes that the killer is a copycat who targets students who share the same names as the Woodsboro murder victims. While Gale is talking to Dewey and Randy on the campus lawn, she receives a call from Ghostface hinting that he sees what they are doing. Dewey, Randy, and Gale deduce that he is on the campus, watching them. They search for him, but Randy, who tries to keep the killer on the phone, is dragged into Gale's broadcast van and stabbed to death. In the wake of the escalating murders, two officers prepare to take Sidney and Hallie to safety, but the killer ambushes them and kill the two officers. In the ensuing struggle, Ghostface is knocked unconscious. Sidney insists on seeing Ghostface's true identity under the mask, while Hallie insists they escape. Before they can see his face, Ghostface wakes up and kills Hallie. Sidney flees. Dewey and Gale review the tape of Ghostface killing Randy, hoping to find some clues, but the killer attacks them and seemingly kills Dewey. Gale hides and eventually escapes. Sidney finds Derek bound to a stage prop and is confronted by Ghostface. The killer reveals himself as Mickey and kills Derek. Mickey details his plan to be caught and become famous in the ensuing trial and media spectacle. He then announces his accomplice, Debbie Salt, who arrives holding Gale at gun point. Sidney recognizes that Salt is actually Mrs. Loomis, the mother of Billy Loomis seeking revenge for her son's death. Mrs. Loomis betrays Mickey and shoots him. Mickey shoots Gale before he collapses. Sidney and Mrs. Loomis fight until Cotton intervenes and shoots Mrs. Loomis. As they wait to see if Mrs. Loomis is truly dead, they find Gale still alive. Mickey suddenly leaps to his feet and is shot to death by Sidney and Gale. Sidney then turns and shoots Mrs. Loomis in the head, 'just in case'. When the police arrive, Gale finds Dewey to be injured but alive and accompanies him to the hospital. Sidney instructs the press to direct questions to Cotton, rewarding him with the fame he has been chasing while removing the attention from herself. Cast *Jada Pinkett Smith as Maureen *Omar Epps as Phil *Paulette Patterson as Usher Giving Out Costumes *Rasila Schroeder as Screaming Girl Up Aisle *Heather Graham as 'Stab' Casey *Roger Jackson as The Voice (voice) *Peter Deming as Popcorn Boy *Molly Gross as Theater Girl #1 *Rebecca McFarland as Theater Girl #2 *Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott *Elise Neal as Hallie *Liev Schreiber as Cotton Weary *Kevin Williamson as Cotton's Interviewer External links * Category:Films Category:1997 release Category:Scream series Category:Heather Graham films Category:Neve Campbell films